Never Alone
by Hope July
Summary: Emma déteste son anniversaire. Elle se sent toujours très seule, et, cette année, plus que jamais, car rien ne semble aller comme elle le souhaite. Mais c'est sans compter Killian qui, voyant que la femme qu'il aime n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, décide de lui préparer une petite surprise...


**Hey tout le monde!**

 **Voici un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci à mon petit chaton de m'avoir relu et d'avoir trouvé le titre de cette fiction (oui, Lu, je parle de toi). Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

Je soupirai et plongeai mes mains gelées dans les poches de ma veste en cuir rouge, la tête baissée pour me protéger du vent et de la petite pluie désagréable qui me piquait le visage. Je détestais l'automne, les feuilles des arbres qui tombaient et rendaient le sol glissant lorsqu'il pleuvait, le froid qui transperçait les os, les animaux qui se taisaient, la teinte grise et triste que prenait le ciel. Oui, je détestais l'automne et tout ce qui allait avec, et ça n'arrangeait pas mon moral qui était au plus bas.

J'avais passé une très mauvaise journée. Enfermée pendant des heures au commissariat, seule, j'avais fixé d'un œil vide la feuille vierge qui se trouvait devant moi. J'étais censée y écrire toutes les solutions que je trouvais pour combattre l'Evil Queen, qui semait la terreur dans la ville, mais aucune idée n'avait germé dans mon esprit. Nous n'avions même pas eu droit à un jour de repos après être revenus de l'Underworld que les vilains avaient déjà décidé de nous mener la vie dure. Nous avions heureusement trouvé le temps d'emménager ensemble, Hook et moi, dans la maison que j'avais occupé en étant la Ténébreuse. C'était bien la seule chose positive qui était arrivée ces derniers mois. Entre Regina qui avait l'air de ne toujours pas accepter le retour de Hook, la mort de Robin qui pesait sur nos cœurs, Henry en pleine crise d'adolescence et mes parents qui étaient tellement heureux de retrouver Neal qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié mon existence, la présence de Killian était la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Et cette journée me semblait encore beaucoup plus noire que les précédentes.

Parce que, en plus de tous mes problèmes, c'était mon anniversaire. Et je détestais ça.

Je m'étais toujours sentie invisible. Les autres enfants autour de moi recevaient cadeaux et intentions, mais je n'avais jamais eu cette chance. Bien sûr, enfant, j'avais toujours espéré que quelqu'un s'en souviendrait, que je me sentirais aimée et en sécurité, mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé. Puis j'avais retrouvé mes parents, il y avait quatre ans maintenant, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Entre tous les problèmes qui nous affrontions dans la ville, jamais nous n'avions eu le temps de fêter cette date. Je voulais me faire croire que j'étais habituée, depuis le temps, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Au fond, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Et je devais bien avouer que ça me faisait mal.

La journée avait déjà mal commencé. Je m'étais réveillée en milieu de matinée et avait roulé sur le côté en espérant me blottir contre Killian, sachant que lui seul allait réussir à me remonter le moral. Mais la place qu'il aurait dû occuper était vide et froide, et, pour seule explication, un mot écrit à la main était posé sur son oreiller :

 _Hey, love_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle. Désolé de ne pas être là, j'aurais plus que tout voulu fêter ça à tes côtés, mais ton père m'a appelé au petit matin pour demander mon aide. J'ai décidé de ne pas te réveiller, je sais que tu aimes dormir tard._

 _J'ai été chercher des gaufres chez Granny, elles sont dans la cuisine. Encore pardon de te laisser en plan, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je te promets que je me ferais pardonner ce soir (si tu vois ce que je veux dire)._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Killian_

J'avais d'abord souri en lisant son sous-entendu, mais je m'étais vite renfrognée. Je me retrouvais encore seule pour mon anniversaire, comme toujours, comme si rien n'avait changé. Je m'étais donc levée en traînant les pieds, avais avalé en vitesse plusieurs gaufres, m'étais préparé du chocolat chaud dans une vaine tentative pour me réconforter, et étais partie au commissariat le cœur lourd.

En ce qui concernait mes parents, je les soupçonnais grandement d'avoir complètement oublié. Même si j'aurais dû m'en douter, je leur en voulais, et je me détestais pour ça. C'était puéril, je le savais, mais leur comportement me blessait. Et puis j'étais en colère contre moi-même : j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à se souvenir de mon anniversaire pendant des décennies, il était normal qu'ils ne s'en rappellent pas aujourd'hui. En plus de ça, depuis que nous étions revenus de l'Underworld, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur fils, qu'ils avaient cru un moment ne plus jamais revoir, et je n'aurais pas dû espérer d'attention de leur part. Leur réaction était légitime : j'étais une adulte, j'avais vécu des années toute seule, ils pensaient sûrement que je n'avais plus besoin d'eux. Je leur en étais reconnaissante au-delà des mots de m'avoir accompagnée pour aller rechercher Hook, mais, depuis, j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient de moi. Tout à leur joie de retrouver Neal, ils m'avaient oubliée. Je savais au fond de moi que je j'aurais pas dû être étonnée : j'étais peut-être leur fille, mais ils ne me connaissaient que depuis quelques années. Ils élevaient Neal depuis sa naissance, il était normal qu'ils l'aiment plus que moi. Mais, malgré toutes ces rationalisations, je me sentais rejetée et mal-aimée. Alors, pour me protéger, je faisais en sorte de les voir le moins possible : ainsi, j'avais l'impression de contrôler la situation, et même si c'était dérisoire, je me sentais un tout petit peu mieux.

Henry, quant à lui, m'avait bien envoyé un message pour chercher à me voir, mais c'était moi qui avait refusé. Il grandissait, et lui aussi s'éloignait de moi, ce qui était normal. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir face à certains de ses comportements, et je me sentais complètement démunie. Il me provoquait souvent ces derniers temps, ce qui se terminait toujours en dispute. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censée dire et je me mettais donc à crier en retour, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et ça aussi alimentait pas mal mes pensées noires.

Killian avait lui aussi cherché à me joindre pour me proposer d'aller manger ensemble à midi, mais j'avais prétexté une surcharge de travail et n'avais pas donné suite à ses appels ou à ses messages inquiets qui me demandaient ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir été là le matin, mais je trouvais ma réaction ridicule, et ça m'énervait encore plus. Et puis, à présent, je regrettais de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition. Je n'avais pas déjeuné, je mourrais de faim, et j'avais juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Je savais bien que c'était la seule chose qui allait me permettre de me sentir un peu mieux. Alors je pressai encore un peu le pas pour rentrer chez moi, espérant qu'il m'attendait et que j'allais pouvoir lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Lui seul m'écouterait et comprendrait. Lui seul avait le pouvoir d'effacer mes soucis d'une simple étreinte.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche sous la pluie, j'arrivais enfin devant ma maison, et m'arrêtai quelques secondes sous le porche pour trouver mes clés. Lorsque ce fut fait, je rentrai précipitamment chez moi, grelottant de froid, et lançai en refermant la porte derrière moi :

\- Hook ! Je suis rentrée !

Pas de réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. J'avais bien vu la lumière allumée de l'extérieur, alors Killian devait être là. Il s'était peut-être endormi sur le canapé en m'attendant, où il ne m'avait tout simplement pas entendue arriver. J'avançai donc vers le salon pour en avoir le cœur net et entrai dans la pièce, les yeux baissés sur le sol, en poussant un nouveau soupir :

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Le cri poussé à l'unisson par plusieurs voix me fit sursauter, et je levai le regard pour découvrir une bonne trentaine de personnes, debout dans mon salon, qui me regardaient avec un énorme sourire. La bouche entrouverte, j'eus le réflexe de me pincer pour m'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve tant la situation me paraissait irréelle. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quelque chose que ma mère m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle.

\- Ça va, chérie ?

\- Je… Je.. Balbutiai-je, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je voyais. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

\- Killian a organisé ça, avec notre aide bien sûr, expliqua mon père en venant lui aussi m'étreindre pour me saluer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir l'intéressé, qui me regardait avec un sourire attendri et avait l'air plutôt fier de lui. Je le fixai en secouant la tête, plus qu'étonnée par cette fête à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. Mais qui croyait que tout le monde avait oublié, je me retrouvais à présent entourée de tous mes amis, qui s'étaient déplacés rien que pour moi. Killian m'adressa un clin d'œil, et notre échange silencieux fut interrompu par mon fils qui vint lui aussi me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bon anniversaire, M'man, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes tous venus… pour moi ? Demandai-je pour m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas sur leurs intentions.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ! S'exclama mon père sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je me retins de lui répondre que c'était bien ce que j'avais pensé, et fus happée par les bras de mes amis qui voulaient tous mes serrer contre eux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez importante pour tout ça, et je n'avais pas une seule seconde imaginé que Killian aurait l'idée d'organiser une fête, rien que pour moi. Encore une fois, il avait deviné ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Il avait vu que je me sentais rejetée, que, de nouveau, la solitude avait reprit sa place dans ma vie. Alors il avait voulu me montrer que j'avais tort : j'étais aimée, je n'étais plus seule. Je ne le serais plus jamais.

Une fois que tout mes amis m'eurent saluée, je me dirigeai vers Killian, qui était posté dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, et je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point j'appréciais sa surprise, mais j'avais peur de ne pas trouver les mots. De nous deux, il avait toujours été celui qui était doué pour les grands discours. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher, il écarta les bras, et, comprenant soudain que je n'avais besoin de rien dire, j'allais me blottir contre lui, la tête plongée dans son cou, sentant des larmes de bonheur me piquer les yeux.

\- Bon anniversaire, _love_ , murmura-t-il en me passant tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Merci, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Ce petit mot englobait tout. _Merci pour cette soirée, merci d'être toujours là, merci de me comprendre sans que je sois obligée de dire quoi que ce soit._ _Merci de m'avoir permis de retrouver confiance alors que j'étais fermée à l'amour, merci de m'aimer malgré mes doutes et mes peurs…Merci, tout simplement._

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce matin, répondit-il, m'interrompant dans mon discours intérieur. Mais c'était pour préparer la soirée, et…

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupai-je en me détachant légèrement de lui pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Si, j'ai bien compris que tu étais blessée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je t'aime, l'interrompis-je de nouveau.

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement avec douceur. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, j'essuyai d'une main une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance et roulait sur me joue. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, mais me regarda avec tendresse pendant quelques secondes avant de changer de sujet :

\- Granny a apporté à manger, c'est dans la cuisine.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je meurs de faim, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Je m'en doute vu que tu as refusé mon invitation à déjeuner, répliqua-t-il en me passant doucement la main dans le dos.

\- Désolée pour ça, grimaçai-je, me sentant soudain coupable. Je n'ai pas été bien de toute la journée…

\- Ne t'excuses pas, Swan, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, les sourcils froncés, semblant soudain préoccupé.

\- C'est à croire que j'ai tellement peur de l'abandon que je finis par m'éloigner des gens que j'aime, avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Hey, Em', réagit-il en posant un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a plein de gens qui se sont déplacés pour toi, parce qu'ils t'aiment, parce qu'ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout le monde va finir par te quitter, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je… je sais, balbutiai-je, touchée par ses paroles teintées de vérité. Je ne devrais pas croire ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis, pour le moment, avec mes parents c'est compliqué, et… J'ai l'impression que si je suis la première à m'éloigner, je ne vais pas être blessée, tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, Swan, je commence à te connaître, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais si tu veux un conseil, parle-en à tes parents. Ils t'aiment, tu sais. Ils sont maladroits quelque fois parce qu'ils ne savent pas très bien comment agir avec toi, mais ils t'adorent.

\- Ils t'ont dit quelque chose à mon propos? Devinai-je.

\- Ils m'ont demandé si je savais pourquoi tu t'éloignais d'eux comme ça. Je leur ai répondu d'en parler avec toi : ce n'était pas mon rôle de tout leur dire. Mais il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez tôt ou tard.

\- Tu as raison, répondis-je en tournant la tête pour apercevoir mes parents, qui étaient penchés sur le berceau de mon frère. Je vais aller leur parler.

\- C'est la bonne décision, affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Vous vous sentirez tous mieux après. Je déteste te voir dans cet état là.

\- Merci, Killian, répétai-je à passant à mon tour la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas de soucis, _love_. Vas-y, maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je hochai la tête, mais n'obéis pas immédiatement, et il exerça une petite pression sur mon dos en riant pour me faire avancer dans la pièce. Je lui jetai un dernier regard alors qu'il me souriait d'un air confiant, et me dirigeai timidement vers mon père et ma mère, qui ne semblaient pas m'avoir vue approcher.

\- Hey… Commençai-je sans vraiment savoir comment amener le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Emma ! s'exclama ma mère en se relevant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. La soirée te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup, dis-je en me tordant nerveusement les doigts. Merci pour tout, ça me touche vraiment…

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Devina mon père en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Euh… Oui, est-ce qu'il y a moyen qu'on parle tous les trois en privé quelque part ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça ma mère d'un air soudain inquiet, avant de faire un signe en direction de Regina qui se tenait un peu plus loin pour lui demander de surveiller Neal quelques minutes.

Ils me suivirent alors que je les conduisais dans la cuisine et je refermai la porte derrière nous pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Partout s'étalaient des plats variés, et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Pour m'encourager, je m'interdis mentalement d'avaler quoique ce soit avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec mes parents

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emma ? Demanda mon père, les sourcils froncés.

Je m'assis sur un coin du comptoir de la cuisine qui n'était pas envahi par de la nourriture et balançai mes jambes dans le vide, n'osant pas regarder mon père dans les yeux.

\- Hum… Commençai-je avec maladresse. Hook m'a dit que… Vous lui aviez demandé pourquoi je me comportais bizarrement, et je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec vous.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude, répondit ma mère d'un air grave. Tu es presque redevenue comme tu étais avant avec nous, tu es distante, et je me demandais si on avait fait quelque chose de mal…

Je fermai les paupière pour rassembler mon courage. J'avais peur de leur faire de la peine en leur disant tout. Les connaissant, ils allaient certainement penser qu'ils étaient des mauvais parents, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient parfaits avec Neal. Les choses étaient juste beaucoup plus compliquées avec moi, et j'étais en partie responsable.

\- Écoutez, je… promettez-moi juste de ne pas vous sentir trop coupable, d'accord ?

\- Tu peux tout nous dire, Emma, c'est promis, assura mon père d'un air confiant.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je me félicitai silencieusement de m'être assise, car mes jambes tremblaient sous moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute, et j'avais peur de leur faire du mal. Mais j'étais aussi bien consciente que je n'avais pas le choix, et que si j'attendais plus longtemps, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Je n'étais pas heureuse, et eux s'inquiétaient pour moi. Il était temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

\- Voilà, commençai-je en fixant volontairement un point au-dessus de leurs têtes pour éviter de croiser leurs regards. Depuis qu'on est revenus de l'Underworld, je me sens de trop. Vous avez fait tellement de choses pour moi, et je sais que vous m'aimez, mais depuis que vous avez retrouvé Neal, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible à vos yeux. Et je sais que ça paraît ridicule, parce que je suis une adulte et que Neal n'est qu'un bébé mais… j'ai l'impression de revivre un abandon et ça me rend vraiment triste. Vous savez très bien comment je suis lorsque je me sens en danger : je remets ma carapace et c'est pour ça que je m'éloigne de vous. Je préfère être celle qui part la première, parce que ça me donne l'impression que c'est ma décision et pas la vôtre.

Je baissai enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de mes parents, et compris directement que j'avais fait une grosse erreur. Ma mère était pâle, mon père avait la bouche entrouverte, et ils semblaient tous les deux au bord des larmes. Je sentis moi-même un sanglot m'entraver la gorge : je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire tout ça, ça n'allait faire qu'empirer la situation.

\- Désolée, m'étranglai-je avant de sauter de mon perchoir dans l'espoir d'échapper à la peine que je lisais dans leurs yeux. Oubliez.

\- Emma, attends !

Ma mère m'avait rattrapée par le poignet et me força à me retourner. Pour l'empêcher de continuer, je dis d'une voix hachée en essayant de prendre sur moi pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer :

\- Je me comporte comme une idiote, c'est ridicule, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est normal que vous aimiez Neal plus que moi : vous l'avez élevé, alors que moi je…

\- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! S'exclama alors mon père, ce qui me fit taire, surprise. Comment as-tu pu penser ça une seule seconde ?

\- Vous… Vous êtes tous les deux nos enfants, ajouta ma mère, et on vous aime de la même manière. C'est vrai que c'est plus compliqué avec toi, mais jamais nous n'avons voulu te faire de peine.

\- C'est juste que je viens tout juste de vous retrouver et que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous perdre, avouai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables.

Ma mère me prit immédiatement dans ses bras dans un réflexe maternel, et je me blottis contre elle sans parvenir à calmer mes larmes. C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais gardé à l'intérieur de moi durant des semaines ressortait d'un coup, et j'en avais physiquement mal. Mon père eut tôt fait de nous rejoindre dans notre étreinte, et je restai longtemps à pleurer, la tête nichée dans leurs cous. Je m'en voulais de réagir comme une gamine. Je me sentais coupable, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et c'était horrible parce que je savais que je leur faisais du mal à eux aussi.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je restai lovée dans leurs bras, puis je finis par me détacher d'eux en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la main. J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me taire ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à agir comme un adulte ? Pourquoi je devais toujours tout gâcher ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je en reniflant. Je suis ridicule…

\- Ça n'a rien de ridicule, Emma, me corrigea ma mère avec douceur. Si c'est ce que tu ressens, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- On est désolés, enchaîna mon père. Nous n'avons jamais cru une seconde que tu te sentais si mal. On va arranger ça, hein ? On veut juste que tu sois heureuse…

\- On t'aime tellement, chérie, il ne faut plus jamais que tu en doutes, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, un peu honteuse, et ma mère prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à la regarder. Elle me sourit d'un air un peu triste, et je lui répondis timidement. Lorsque mes parents me prirent de nouveau dans leurs bras, j'eus l'impression qu'un poids énorme se dégageait de mes épaules. Ils ne voulaient que mon bonheur, et même si notre relation était compliquée, ils m'aimaient. J'avais si peur d'être abandonnée, et je me persuadais moi-même que tout le monde allait finir par me quitter. J'avais toujours l'impression que j'allais finir seule, et Hook avait raison, ça ne pouvait plus continuer. J'étais aimée, entourée, et la seule chose qui m'empêchais de plonger à corps perdu dans le bonheur qui s'offrait à moi, c'était moi-même. Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû le savoir : mes plus grandes ennemies étaient mes peurs, et il était grand temps que j'arrête de les laisser prendre le pas sur moi.

* * *

\- Alors ?

La voix de Hook me fit me retourner alors que, penchée sur le buffet, je me servais enfin à manger. Je lui souris pour toute réponse, et déclarai en faisant de nouveau face à la nourriture :

\- Laisse-moi avaler un truc d'abord, puis je te raconte tout.

Je l'entendis rire à cause de ma remarque, finis de remplir mon assiette, puis repris ma place sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour lui faire face, mon plat posé sur mes genoux. La conversation que j'avais eu avec mes parents s'était terminée à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et j'étais finalement contente de leur avoir parlé. Ils m'avaient assuré que tout allait s'arranger, mais que, ce soir, je devais profiter de la fête. Ils m'avaient laissé le temps de sécher mes larmes, puis avaient ré-ouvert la porte de la cuisine pour permettre aux invités d'y entrer de nouveau. Killian n'avait pas été long à me rejoindre, voyant certainement mes parents revenir dans le salon d'où de la musique et de rires provenaient, ce qui me faisait penser que la fête battait sont plein

Je m'accordai une bouchée de fromage grillé avant de répondre à Hook, qui attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole, debout à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Alors… C'était riche en émotions, avouai-je au bout d'un moment avec un petit soupir.

\- Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

\- Mmm… Ils m'ont promis qu'ils allaient tout faire pour arranger la situation.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il en me souriant gentiment.

\- Et, Killian… je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir un peu poussée à tout leur dire. Je n'aurais jamais osé le faire sans toi, et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant alors… merci.

\- A ton service, _love,_ répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas et que tu te renfermais sur toi-même, et j'aurais aimé faire plus pour toi, mais…

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, le coupai-je en souriant. Rien que ta présence, parfois, ça m'aidait à me sentir mieux. Et puis, cette soirée… Tu as réussi à me faire comprendre que je n'étais plus seule, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point ça me rend heureuse.

Il sourit, semblant touché par mes paroles, et je déposai l'assiette que j'avais sur les genoux à côté de moi pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Nous restâmes un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Nous n'avions même plus besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous étions juste là, enlacés, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Enfin, je finis par relever la tête en gardant mes main enroulées autour de lui, et il dit avec douceur :

\- Allez, c'est ta soirée. Vas en profiter.

Je hochai la tête en souriant, et il me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se détacher complètement de moi. Je sautai sur le sol, mon assiette dans les mains, toute ma bonne humeur retrouvée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout allait mieux. En une soirée, j'avais l'impression que tout s'était arrangé. Finalement, je ne détestais peut-être plus autant mon anniversaire.

Hook me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers le salon, mais nous fûmes arrêtés par mon fils qui se tenait non loin de la cuisine, comme s'il avait attendu notre sortie. Il s'approcha de nous d'un air un peu timide et me demanda :

\- M'man ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, intriguée pour son air embarrassé et n'ayant aucune idée de quoi il voulait me parler. Je tournai le regard vers Hook en haussant les sourcils pour lui demander silencieusement son avis, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Alors, pour tout réponse, il me sourit et lâcha ma main en déclarant :

\- Je t'attends dans la salon.

Je hochai la tête et suivis mon fils, qui me conduit jusqu'à la cage d'escalier déserte, sûrement pour qu'on puisse parler sans être dérangés. Il s'assit sur un marche, et je l'imitai, posant mon assiette à côté de moi avant de l'observer plus attentivement. Il avait l'air nerveux, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se sentait coupable pour une raison que j'ignorais.

\- Ça va, _kid_ ? Demandai-je, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

\- Oui, c'est juste… commença-t-il avant de marquer une petite hésitation.

\- Ok, quoi que tu aies fait, dis-toi que j'ai déjà fait pire, l'encourageai-je, ce qui eut pour effet de lui tirer un petit sourire.

\- Non, ce n'est rien de grave, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. J'ai juste beaucoup réfléchi et… Je voulais m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Répétai-je en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

\- Oui, dit-il d'un air surpris, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait été très clair. Je t'ai mené la vie dure ces derniers temps, et je m'en veux un peu.

J'entrouvris la bouche, comprenant enfin. Il était vrai que, entrant dans l'adolescence et connaissant son premier amour avec Violet, il lui était arrivé de me parler plutôt mal, quelques fois. Nous nous étions disputés pas mal de fois ces derniers mois, comme s'il essayait de prendre son indépendance. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était normal, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que quelque chose nous opposait. C'était comme si notre complicité était passée à la trappe, et ça me faisait mal. Je voyais bien qu'il s'entendait un peu mieux avec Regina pour le moment, et c'était normal : elle l'avait élevé, pas moi. Il ne m'avait jamais vue comme une figure d'autorité, et à présent qu'il était en plein adolescence, il ne supportait plus que je lui dise quoi faire, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, pourtant, et je ne fais qu'enfoncer le clou. Alors… Désolé.

\- Hey, commençai-je en posant une main sur son genou, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es un adolescent, maintenant, tu te rebelles un peu, c'est normal.

\- Quand bien même, je voulais te demander pardon…

\- Ce n'est rien, l'interrompis-je en souriant. Tu n'as jamais vraiment dépassé la limite avec moi, tu sais. Ce sont juste quelques disputes, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser pour ça.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il, le sourire retrouvé.

\- On devrait passer une après-midi rien que tout les deux, proposai-je. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne nous est plus arrivé.

\- Ce serait bien, tu as raison, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu pourras me parler de ton histoire avec Violet… Ajoutai-je en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Maman ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air agacé, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

\- Je rigole, tu sais bien. Tu devrais aller la retrouver, d'ailleurs, continuai-je en désignant la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Elle a l'air un peu perdue, sans toi.

\- J'y vais, décida-t-il en se levant, semblant soulagé. Merci de comprendre, maman.

\- Pas de soucis, répondis-je sincèrement. Vas t'amuser, maintenant.

Il m'obéit, et je le regardai s'éloigner et aller rejoindre Violet, dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Henry approcher. Je souris, attendrie, et pris encore deux minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur à mes parents. Henry, dont le comportement me blessait un peu, même si je ne le lui avais pas avoué, était venu rechercher ma compagnie pour la première fois de puis longtemps. Tout s'arrangeait, comme par magie, le soir de mon anniversaire.

Je finis par me lever pour aller rejoindre Killian, qui discutait avec mes parents d'un air enjoué. J'étais enfin prête à profiter de la fête.

* * *

\- Bonne nuit, chérie, dit ma mère en me serrant contre elle. On reparle de tout ça demain devant un chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

\- Encore bon anniversaire, Emma, continua mon père en m'étreignant à son tour.

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main et les regardai s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. Il était très tard. La maison était redevenue calme, et les derniers invités venaient de partir. Un sourire aux lèvres, je refermai la porte d'entrée, et sentis deux bras m'enlacer par les hanches.

\- Ça t'a plu ? Me demanda Killian avec douceur.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question ? Dis-je en riant. Merci pour tout, Killian.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi, je suis juste heureux d'avoir réussi à te remonter le moral.

Je me détachai de lui pour pouvoir lui faire face, et regardai par dessus son épaule en esquissant une grimace. La maison était plongée dans un chaos indescriptible maintenant que tout le monde était parti. Partout, des assiettes sales s'empilaient, au milieu des verres vides et de cadavres de bouteilles.

\- Et dire qu'il va falloir ranger tout ça, dis-je en me demandant comment nous allions bien pouvoir nous en sortir.

\- On s'occupera de ça demain, répondit Killian. En attendant, retourne toi.

\- Hein ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Tu es au courant que, techniquement, ce n'est plus mon anniversaire? me moquai-je en désignant l'horloge qui marquait trois heure du matin.

\- Arrête un peu de discuter et fais ce que je te dis, répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement fâché, gâché par le sourire qui éclairait son visage.

J'obéis en souriant moi aussi, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis le contact froid d'un bijou contre ma peau, et baissai les yeux pour découvrir qu'il m'avait passé un collier autour du cou.

Il s'agissait d'une petite chaîne en argent, toute simple, où était accrochés deux pendentifs qui se côtoyaient harmonieusement. Le premier était une petite plume taillée si gracieusement qu'elle donnait l'impression de flotter dans le vent. Le deuxième était une ancre, solide et droite, qui, placée à côté de la plume, donnait un côté yin-yang à la parure.

\- C'est… C'est magnifique, murmurai-je en me retournant vers Killian, qui avait l'air plutôt content de son cadeau.

\- Ça m'a fait penser à nous, m'informa-t-il en prenant les petits pendentifs entre ses doigts. La plume pour représenter un cygne, l'ancre pour le pirate… je trouvais ça approprié.

\- J'adore, dis-je en contemplant l'objet pendant encore quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il ne répondit rien, et quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles nous nous regardâmes en silence. J'avais subitement envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, comme si mon corps avait pris le contrôle de mon esprit et réclamait le sien.

Il fut cependant le premier à briser la distance qui nous séparait, et m'embrassa avec tant de fougue que mon dos heurta la porte d'entrée. Je ris tout en passant les mains dans son dos, et nos baisers se firent de plus en plus pressants, comme si nous ne supportions plus d'être séparés. Ça nous arrivait, parfois, ce désir urgent de nous unir. Ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, et, lorsque nous nous trouvions en public, j'éprouvais beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour me mettre à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais, ce soir, nous étions seuls, je ne devais pas me retenir, et je devais avouer que ça me plaisait bien.

* * *

Couchée dans notre lit, vêtue seulement d'une culotte et d'un débardeur, les jambes repliées sous moi, j'étais blottie tout contre le torse nu de Killian. Je sentais petit à petit le sommeil m'envahir, et regardais par la fenêtre le ciel qui s'éclaircissait, annonçant l'aube. Hook me caressait doucement le dos de sa main valide alors que, d'un doigts, je dessinais des petites arabesques sur sa peau. La maison était plongée dans un silence paisible, et seules nos respirations encore un peu saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce.

Cette soirée m'avait fait réfléchir sur moi-même, sur mon avenir, sur ma famille. J'avais enfin compris qu'il fallait arrêter d'avoir peur. Pour avancer, je devais faire confiance aux gens que j'aimais. Mentalement, je me promis de ne plus jamais laisser la situation dégénérer comme je l'avais fait ces derniers mois. Si j'avais un problème, il fallait en parler directement, et ne pas me laisser sombrer petit à petit dans la déprime. Mes parents tenaient à moi, j'avais des amis, un homme que j'aimais, je n'étais plus seule. Il ne fallait plus que je laisse le souvenir de la jeune femme soufflant seule sa bougie d'anniversaire me hanter. Elle me retenait de vivre pleinement mon bonheur, et ce n'était plus possible. Ma vie avait pris un tour auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu, et tout avait changé pour le mieux. Je devais arrêter d'avoir peur. Plus personne n'allait jamais m'abandonner.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda soudain Hook, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Mmm… répondis-je en me blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je suis prête, murmurai-je pour toute réponses sans me rendre compte que cela n'expliquait rien du tout.

\- Prête à quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- A être heureuse.

Je le sentis changer de position, et relevai la tête vers lui pour plonger mes yeux dans le bleu océan des siens. Dans son regard, je lu une douceur et un amour infini, mais je cru aussi déceler une once de fierté, comme s'il savait que je venais de déclarer la guerre à mes démons. Alors, heureuse, je souris, et, sans rien ajouter, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour me remettre à l'embrasser lentement.

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'avais envie de mettre les doutes et les peurs d'Emma dans cette fiction, ça me semblait important. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je vous dis à très bientôt! :)**


End file.
